


[Podfic] A Waste of Breath

by aranel_parmadil, consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, First Time, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 9-10 Hours, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: John had always assumed Sherlock was uninterested, untouchable, married to his work. He was wrong on all counts. But when Sherlock embarks on a relationship, John worries that he is in over his head...and this time he might be right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Waste of Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004240) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> Author's notes: WARNING: This story centers around an unhealthy relationship, and contains references to sexual assault, extremely dubious consent, and intimate partner violence. NONE OF THIS TAKES PLACE BETWEEN SHERLOCK AND JOHN, and most of it takes place off the page (as opposed to the explicit sex, which is all over the page). There is one exception which I have placed in its own chapter and will warn separately, so you can skip it without any problem.  
> About timing: this picks up from the moment the phone rings at the pool, then takes a left turn and goes off the map. As I see it, in the Johnlock slashverse most of us prefer to live in, Moriarty would have known Sherlock would never have gone for Irene Adler, right?
> 
> Podficcers' notes: Hey all. Here is our Christmas present podfic for you all, and we hope you like it. The intention is to post a chapter every day as an advent podfic, although if RL gets in the way and we miss a day, we would post double along the way somewhere to catch up. All is recorded but CS is very busy editing away.
> 
> Thanks as ever go out to the incomparable Chryse for permission to podfic this wonderful fic. Credit for the cover art goes to the arty crafty consulting_smartass :-)
> 
> Look out in the New Year for aranel_parmadil's recording of Chryse's The Ground Beneath Your Feet! In the meantime, we hope you enjoy our advent choice.

 

 

 

Chapter 1 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yurlky06m8m6w7s/Chapter+1.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-1) (Soundcloud).

Pre/Post Music - [I Want You (Lotte Kestner cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPgYgM3R0g8) \- Elvis Costello

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/426xidi1897asgu/Chapter+2.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-2) (Soundcloud).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dttgan23z1wx593/A+Waste+of+Breath+by+Chryse+-+Chapter+3.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-3) (Soundcloud).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i2azhhbossqie1f/A+Waste+of+Breath+by+Chryse+-+Chapter+4.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-4) (Soundcloud).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zxixzh4ah11ru5f/Chapter+5.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-5) (Soundcloud).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9gnntxm4x95gumj/A+Waste+of+Breath+by+Chryse+-+Chapter+6.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-6) (Soundcloud).

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e8ep3a7zgvej4ac/A+Waste+of+Breath+by+Chryse+-+Chapter+7.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-7) (Soundcloud).


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bgchn9y2negzc5c/A+Waste+of+Breath+by+Chryse+-+Chapter+8.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-8) (Soundcloud).

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/91bwaz0fyxj5nrb/A+Waste+of+Breath+by+Chryse+-+Chapter+9.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-9) (Soundcloud).


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the author's notes for this chapter: "So remember back at the beginning where I promised I would post a warning before explicit sexual violence? Well, this is that chapter. However, it is not necessary to read this chapter to understand the rest of the story; I set it up that way on purpose (that's why the chapter is so short). So feel free to skip with my blessing and I'll see you in a few days!"

Chapter 10 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/655cxikbtlctvha/A+Waste+of+Breath+by+Chryse+-+Chapter+10.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-10) (Soundcloud).

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3h869bw65udec1l/A+Waste+of+Breath+by+Chryse+-+Chapter+11.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-11) (Soundcloud).


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - the missing Soundcloud links will be posted tomorrow. RL got in the way today.

Chapter 12 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2boojxxsex2z220/Chapter+12.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-12) (Soundcloud).


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y79wuwk939ksb0b/Chapter+13.mp3) (Mediafire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-13) (Soundcloud).


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5g2ja85zmlwweof/Chapter+14.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-14) (Soundcloud).


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1beigwe8nznsdfo/Chapter+15.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-15) (Soundcloud).


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/og9px4mdhve9dcg/Chapter+16.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-16) (Soundcloud).


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6ofyzw7gm9imyp4/A+Waste+of+Breath+by+Chryse+-+Chapter+17.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-17) (Soundcloud).


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r5hb66e4utjb3fe/A+Waste+of+Breath+by+Chryse+-+Chapter+18.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-18) (Soundcloud).


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4vtu4i1tj4lb8rc/A+Waste+of+Breath+by+Chryse+-+Chapter+19.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-19) (Soundcloud).


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of Soundcloud links. AP has been away but is now back and will sort the links tomorrow.

Chapter 20 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1e7hdsk29zydxsl/Chapter+20.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-20) (Soundcloud).


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/saalae76val703x/Chapter+21.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-21) (Soundcloud).


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *giggles over the fact that Chapter 22 is unexpectedly exactly 22 minutes and 22 seconds long*

Chapter 22 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bc1uff7csnfzwlr/A+Waste+of+Breath+by+Chryse+-+Chapter+22.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-22) (SoundCloud).


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4gy45x023auhbq8/Chapter+23.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-23) (Soundcloud).


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v3b4h1p2pwoul16/Chapter+24.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-24) (Soundcloud).


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is - the final instalment. We hope that those of you who have been listening along have enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed recording it for you. For those who have managed to hold off until the final chapter was posted - enjoy!
> 
> So, Chapter 25 is here for those who just want that. There is a full podbook, with the now-obligatory blooper reel, available in two formats on MediaFire and in mp3 only on Soundcloud. Because the file is over the Soundcloud limit, it has been split into two to enable us to post a podbook for you on that hosting site.
> 
> Thanks so much to anyone who has been so kind as to leave comments and/or kudos - we truly appreciate all of you. Thanks also to Chryse for allowing us to do a joint podfic project on this great fic.
> 
> More will be forthcoming from both of us next year (but we might let the hooha of S4 have a chance to die down first!).
> 
> Happy holidays, everybody!

Chapter 25 - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/thtl6pha503f631/Chapter+25.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-chapter-25) (Soundcloud).

Podbook on MediaFire - [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6ak1wh185bmsfp3/A+Waste+of+Breath+by+Chryse+-+full+podfic.mp3) and [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yyac0b4042qedko/A+Waste+of+Breath+by+Chryse+-+full+podfic.m4b).

Podbook on Soundcloud - [Ch1 - 12](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-podbook-chapters-1-12) and [ch13 - 25 and blooper reel](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-waste-of-breath-podbook-chapters-13-25-bloopers).


End file.
